Team Super Cyalume Shion Coord
(チームスーパーサイリウムシオン) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Baby Monster. It was first seen worn by Shion Todo in Episode 159. User Appearance Dress A dark green and white top with white fabric accent with lines of gold and a row of three gold stars in the middle. Sewn to the bottom are a pair of dark green short-shorts with thin white stripes. Over this is a white vest-style coat with dark green lining and a gold border to match the three sectioned lapel. On the bottom of each corner reside three gold stars, while going down each side is a green and white striped section. Sewn beneath the waist on each side is a green bow with white lines on the top left, and bottom right, adorned by a gold star that has two blue down pointing clock hands. This same bow resides at the top of the chest. On each side of the waist are two gold chains to match those hanging from the striped sleeves, which connect to a strap that has a sapphire diamond hanging from it. On each shoulder is a row of points alternating between gold and green. Sewn to the back is a large dark green and white striped ribbon with whie tails decorated with gold piped designs and sections of green and white striping. Comes with matching arm accessories. Shoes Tall green boots with thin white stripes and lining. The toe and middle are dark green. The bottom is gold, matching the details on the toe, string, chains, and straps wrapped above the ankle. The bow ornament from the dress is attached to the straps above the ankle, while hanging from the white cuff is a sapphire diamond. Accessory A green striped hat detailed in white to match the bottom. Gold and green points are sewn around the hat, while the bow from the outfit and boots is sewn to the center. However, rather than point down, the arrows point up. Game is a Cool Super Cyalume Rare Coord from the brand Baby Monster. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.3 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Render13.png Pripara pop-1.png FB IMG 1498142165871.jpg DYM3KPnVQAAfTDL.jpg DYM2haoVQAAAHHn.jpg IMG_20171009_173302~01.jpg D2581-2298-693207-0.jpg Idol Time Pripara Characters Dressing Pafe.png 20545602 1501930876519883 2705324207779039752 o.jpg 81rNp0boWYL.jpg 51kFy21-mbL.jpg DJwjKqzVoAASJrS.jpg Img 3266.jpg 1519722553207.jpg 1524218887 1 16 6cf5241bdec64e1142efc3b5d555ca88.jpg Dfo-pkBUYAAyza5.jpg DgfyKKXV4AAzFOb.jpg Anime Screenshots ITPPEPS19173.jpg ITPPEPS19174.jpg ITPPEPS19175.jpg ITPPEPS19176.jpg ITPPEPS19177.jpg ITPPEPS19178.jpg ITPPEPS19179.jpg ITPPEPS19180.jpg ITPPEPS19181.jpg ITPPEPS19182.jpg ITPPEPS19183.jpg ITPPEPS19184.jpg ITPPEPS19185.jpg ITPPEPS19186.jpg ITPPEPS19187.jpg ITPPEPS19188.jpg ITPPEPS2454.jpg ITPPEPS2455.jpg ITPPEPS2456.jpg ITPPEPS2458.jpg ITPPEPS2459.jpg ITPPEPS2460.jpg ITPPEPS2461.jpg ITPPEPS2463.jpg ITPPEPS2465.jpg ITPPEPS2466.jpg ITPPEPS2467.jpg ITPPEPS2468.jpg ITPPEPS2469.jpg ITPPEPS2470.jpg 45639f32.jpg 218ba6cd.jpg 27173967 1670478422998460 3312224925314861381 o.jpg 27500388 1670479076331728 6373161748183219333 o.jpg 99e20b7b.jpg 27164186 1670479109665058 8615832883596847716 o.jpg 27503696 1670479112998391 7550401882900865468 o.jpg 29176932 1717488144964154 1273817596969353216 o.jpg 63f65f32.jpg 29177751 1717488228297479 1646279613304799232 o.jpg 29177692 1717489634964005 2696639304632893440 o.jpg Abb593b4.jpg 29186453 1717488281630807 3066504003920592896 o.jpg 29136649 1717489721630663 3170945823169052672 o.jpg 29213924 1717488294964139 4018132236883722240 o.jpg 60cf26b1.jpg F86df20d.jpg 29213924 1717488294964139 4018132236883722240 o.jpg C1a8fea3.jpg 0dfde654.jpg Da83ba42.jpg 29133656 1717489758297326 5746709732886839296 o.jpg 29136323 1717489811630654 6576121875418578944 o.jpg 329f2361.jpg 55490123.jpg 29103770 1717489854963983 2570403193531924480 o.jpg 29136311 1717488488297453 418329191860142080 o.jpg 29104034 1717490248297277 1882368596856799232 o.jpg 29213828 1717488594964109 554557351101726720 o.jpg 29104301 1717506848295617 6370109366724460544 o.jpg 29178230 1717488574964111 1347686876932210688 o.jpg 8fc4c062.jpg 29133926 1717490378297264 7986151091710459904 o.jpg 29104255 1717490504963918 7950572626307448832 o.jpg Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Baby Monster Category:Cool Coord Category:Cyalume Coord Category:Super Cyalume Rare Coord Category:Shion Coord Category:Time 2017 Vol. 3 Collection Category:Super Cyalume Rare Category:Anime Coord